Subject and Predicate/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. Tim opens a door to a bedroom. TIM: What? This is my room, but why are there fish everywhere? An animation scans a bedroom. Fish are strewn across the room. The eyes of each fish are covered with a black "X". Moby is standing near a window in the bedroom. MOBY: Beep. Beep. TIM: My room smells like fish! MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, I know that, but why are there fish here in the first place? Tim is heard reading from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim & Moby, can you show me how to identify the subject and predicate parts of a sentence? From Mark. Every sentence has a subject and predicate that together form a complete thought. Take the sentence "My room smells like fish". The video changes. An animation shows a section of the bedroom. Fish are strewn across the section. Three vertical, wavy lines are swaying through the screen. TIM: The subject is the part of the sentence that tells us who or what the sentence is about. This sentence is about my room, the room belonging to me, so that's our subject. The predicate is the part of the sentence that tells you something about the subject —what the subject is, what it's like, what it does, what it has — whatever. In this sentence, we're saying that my room smells like fish, so "smells like fish" is our predicate. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Well, the simple subject and simple predicate are found within the subject and predicate, respectively. The simple subject is usually just a noun or a pronoun. The video changes. Text reads: My room smells like fish. TIM: In this case it's "room". Not "my room," just "room." An animation shows a room. A chair is against one wall of the room. The room is jiggling like jelly. The text "room" in the sentence is highlighted. TIM: The simple predicate is the verb. In this sentence, our verb is "smells". Three vertical, wavy lines appear over the image of the room. The text "smells" in the sentence is highlighted. TIM: Let's try another sentence. "Moby fishes in the neighbor's pond." The video changes. An animation shows Moby sitting at a window. He is holding a fishing rod. TIM: Our subject is "Moby." Our predicate is "fishes in the neighbor's pond," because that's what our subject, Moby, is doing. Our simple subject is "Moby," same as our subject. The screen fades to black. An animation shows Moby's head. It is jiggling like jelly. Above Moby’s head, the text "Moby fishes in the neighbor's pond" appears. The text "Moby" is highlighted. TIM: And our simple predicate is the verb "fishes." A fishing rod appears next to Moby’s head. The fishing rod is jiggling like jelly. The text "fishes" is highlighted. TIM: I guess the real question is, why are you fishing in the neighbor's pond? And why are you putting the fish in my room?! MOBY: Beep! The video changes. An animation shows Tim holding a fish. He lifts the fish to his nose. Sniffing is heard. MOBY: Beep. The sound of reeling is heard. A fish flies across the screen and hits Tim in the face. A loud slap is heard. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts